1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods of image reconstruction that can reconstruction 3D urban models, and more particularly, to methods that can digital archival of existing urban.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing interest in the modeling and reconstruction of digital urban scenes. There are two ways to obtain data, 2D photographs and 3D scans.
2D Photographs are of high resolution, easy to acquire, and dense, but view-dependent and inherently 2D, lacking in depth information. Image based modeling has been used to produce realistic 3D textured models with various degrees of manual assistance. However, even state-of-art image based modeling methods require significant user interaction to create models. Thus, the whole procedure is very laborious, time consuming.
On the other hand, 3D scans are coherent and inherently 3D, but are often sparse, noisy, and incomplete. The main difficulty with laser scans of large-scale urban environment data quality. Compared to photographs, acquired geometric data are already of much lower resolution. Large distances between the scanner and scanned objects also imply much reduced precision or higher level of noise. Although they provide a cursory impression of the scanned buildings, it is difficult to reconstruction urban models on it.
Typical urban scenes facades are, however, not planar. Even in a perfectly rectified photograph, repeated protruding elements may not appear as regularly spaced elements in image space. Thus, any global autocorrelation-based symmetry detection approach fails.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.